Responses of thyroid-stimulating hormone (TSH) to thyrotropin-releasing hormone (TRH) have been studied in the offspring of familial alcoholics and in control children matched by age, sex, and past alcohol exposure. Sons, but not daughters, of familial alcoholics were found to have exacerbated TSH responses to TRH infusion.